


On The Very Edge

by JaeReNo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Broken Han Jisung, Depression, Do I feel bad? Yes. Is that stopping me? No., Each Chapter is going to be a different event leading up to Jisung's demise really, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I feel like I'm missing things, I still hope you enjoy it, I'm throwing all of my childhood trauma onto my bias, Internal Victim Blaming, Internalized Homophobia, Like I'm really sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of self-harm, My grandma was amazing, Oh yeah this is non-idol AU, Oops, Panic Attacks, Please let me know cause thats happened before???, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Theres very vulgar language in this.., This fic is everywhere like my fucking thought process take it or leave it hoe, This fic is probably going to be everywhere, This is me not having a working thought process, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, and i apologize for that, he's really struggling, is it illegal for a teacher to arrive unannounced to a students house?, like.. borderline drabble length, maybe hurt/comfort, mentions of abuse, migraines, my mind is everywhere right now, thats what i was missing, thats who jisung's grandma is based off of, this is a vent fic, this is what i get for not taking my meds for almost 8 years, very short chapters, you can easily tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeReNo/pseuds/JaeReNo
Summary: There was always something bad happening in Jisung's life.But there was always something good to happen right after.Until there wasn't.





	On The Very Edge

**Author's Note:**

> "You were the only one planned, yet you're the most disappointing."  
> "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

Jisung remembers hearing his mother talk about how it was funny that the doctors suggested him to get tested for autism when he was only three years old. She would say it was funny to have a 'retarded' son, but she thought it was even funnier when it came back that he didn't have autism. She thought it was hilarious that at just three years old, she could see that Jisung was going to be a fuck up, that he wasn't going to be able to do anything in his life without being on medication.

He remembers his mother laughing while picking up his adderall from the pharmacy, pulling on his arm and teasing him about being so broken that he needed artificial stimulants to fix his aggressive behavior. He also remembers his first week on said medicine, his body didn't react well, his normally regular heartbeat fastened and he started hearing and seeing things. He remembers his dad coming into Jisung and his brother's shared room at night just to calm down his son's loud crying. That very week he was taken back to the hospital and his dosage was bumped down so he'd experience less side-effects. After being given his new dosage, Jisung's behavior immediately improved. He wasn't as loud, and was finally able to play with his brother without screaming and crying over a block falling off his tower.

 

A few years pass and Jisung has been on his medication for a while, he is now in pre-k and the young boy is striving. Especially today, when his teacher had told the kids that a new student would be coming to the class. This could be Jisung's chance to make his first friend since he had entered school. He was super excited but of course he was also nervous, what if this kid didn't like him like the rest of the class? What if he thought Jisung was annoying and loud? 

Jisung doesn't think he's ready to meet the kid anymore....

But he does, and he's happy he does. The new kid is a short boy named Seungmin, only a little bit younger than him with the sweetest smile Jisung has ever seen on somebody. The two are polar opposites but they click automatically, there isn't a time that you wouldn't see them together. Recess? Together. Lunch? Together. Snack time? You betcha. The boys even went home together sometimes. They were literally inseparable, Jisung absolutely loved it. He loved having someone he could play with that didn't get upset when he interrupted them, he loved having a friend who actually wanted to hang out with him. It felt absolutely amazing to be wanted for once. 

Everything was fine, Jisung was a happy kid. He had almost everything he could've ever wanted, a friend, a family, a home. 

Until he didn't. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me borderline never fucking update this.


End file.
